


Second Life

by clareturner23



Series: Second Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: After the end of Ardyn Lucis Caelum's long and cursed life a mysterious god give he, Noctis, and Nyx the ability to be reincarnated with all of the memories of their previous life along with any powers (or lack thereof). Everything goes smoothly until a portal appears and their old friends fall through.





	1. Prologue

Daemons  


_Life is darkness. That’s all it is now that the “chosen” King was finally finishing off this miserable, broken man’s life. For two thousand long, long years the only thing on his mind was revenge and anger towards Izunia. His only son. He sat on the throne that was rightfully his peering down at the current heir and his friends. After forcing the King’s friends into a deep slumber, Ardyn Lucis Caelum was face to face with the descendant who was meant to accept the fate he was supposed to carry out so long ago. He now lay motionless on the ground.  
_

_“Now it is over, Majesty.” He groaned in defeated while staring at the dark sky of his own design. “What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?”  
_

_“This time…you can rest in peace.” Noctis insisted. It was a noble gesture but after everything he had done, he did not,_ deserve _peace. He caused so much death and so much destruction. How could he ever know this so-called “peace” with all this guilt that nagged at that small, pitiful glimmer of humanity that was left in him? “Close your eyes…forevermore.”  
_

_“I will await you…in the beyond.” His voice was almost in a whisper as he closed his eyes as his proper body faded from existence. Just like any daemon of this wretched world.  
_

**‘Now you will rot in Hell.’** _That crazed voice rang in Ardyn’s mind. He was lost as the daemon took over in the afterlife, lying in wait for the last king of Lucis to destroy him forever. With the help of Lady Lunafreya and the memory of Noctis’ friends, Ardyn’s soul was finally free. He felt the daemon expelled from his essence for what he thought to be forever. He was finally free. What would he do now? What would he see? As he floated in the abyss for a while he found himself in a strange place that no tale of Eos has described. Where was he?_


	2. The Misguided Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Nora's day is going normally until a portal appears and Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis fall through it.

Her chest felt heavy. It took her a few minutes after shooting up from her slumber to realize her old life was left behind. Crimson, wavy locks were sticking to her forehead as she tried to calm her nerves pulling the warm comforter over her naked breasts. Once she was calm once more, she looked over at the platinum blond lover sleeping soundly at her side. The young woman sighed and tried to smile as she brushed a strand out of his perfect face. She didn’t deserve him. Nor did she deserve love. Not after the terrors, she had brought to life in the past world of Eos. It was the dead of winter still, so the deep darkness still consumed the air in the early morning of 4:30 am whilst the light would not stir until 7:30. She cursed the clock when she realized just how tired she was and if she tried to sleep once more she would never wake up for her classes.  


When she got up to gather her clothes for her morning shower is when the little being inside her decided to make its presence known. She rubbed her palm on her now growing abdomen as she suddenly thanked the darkness for keeping her secret safe…at least for now. She barely got her robe on when she had to run to the bathroom to empty the contents of the previous night’s dinner into the porcelain throne. She caught her breath and wiped her mouth on her personal towel and sighed.  


“Must you cause me so much trouble little one?” She mused with her hands on her stomach once more. She was already four months along and almost five yet none of her housemates knew. Not to mention she was terrified of becoming a mother because of who the child might be the incarnate of. She was shocked that her fiancé David had yet to realize the changes in her body with a number of times they have had escapades in the bedroom as of late. She crept back to their shared bedroom once more to gather the clothes she needed for the day and kissed David’s forehead before heading back quietly to take her early morning shower.  


Her three-bedroom home was owned by her and her fiancé, and rented by her best friend Nora. How they came to be best friends was still a mystery to her given the circumstances that first brought them to know each other in the first place. Why did that celestial being decide it was a good idea to have them both remember everything? Why would he choose her while her lover deserved it so much more than she? The Hero, the Martyr, the Misguided Villain. The three ingredients needed to gain redemption in this second life after a long 2000 years of misery. She feared this was yet another curse she had befallen.  


**_Still wish me gone pathetic mortal?_** A light-hearted male voice mused in her subconscious. She could never even dream of letting anyone know that daemon was still plaguing her mind. A normal human on this so-called “Earth” would send her straight to a mental institution. It was bad enough when she was a child she was sent to Psychologist who poked and prodded her until she realized she must keep her mouth shut and stretch the truth like she had done in her previous life. Why would a god of reincarnation force a young child to remember who they were in a past life that was so horrible and terrifying? She was born with not only all of her memories but also the powers that came with it. Both of which she had to hide.  


_Yes. More than anything now that I will be a mother. I am no longer the man that created you.  
_

_**And what of your so-called friends? They will only betray you if they find out that I still linger in your mind. You have not told them of my current existence as being a mere side-effect of what Zehakari has given you. And that child in your womb… the true reason of your fears my dear.**  
_

_Before you arrived, I was a decent father to Izunia. If this child is indeed his rebirth than I will be kinder.  
_

_**Yet you still fear he will betray you once more.**_  


“Leave me alone!” she finally glared into the bathroom mirror. “Just leave. I no longer need your influence.”  


The daemon finally stopped his taunting as she turned the shower on. She put Pandora on her phone before stepping in to allow the cool water to fall on her sweaty and clammy skin… not like she could feel the temperature. She hated that part of her. She wanted him gone forever. He irritated her, even more, when Nora insisted that she play _Final Fantasy XV_ in an attempt to get over her guilt and suffering. It was so strange that this world contained such a thing and felt as if it was a kick to the gut to punish her.  


Apparently playing through helped her get over the fact that she missed her friends dearly and looking back on everything that Anya had put them through she truly forgave her. When they first met Nora was on edge. However, because she remembered everything and maintained her stalwart persona of the chosen King who spent ten years inside the Crystal Nora found it painfully easy to forgive Anya of her crimes and strived to move on as her best friend.  


This new world was so strange. It had next to no magic yet she and Nora were able to use the powers they were once born within Eos. She had hoped that since the ring had destroyed all the daemons that her parasite was gone as well only to find that he was still very much alive to her ultimate dismay.  


The nightmare that she had been roughly awakened to this morning was simply a daily grim reminder of all the horrible deeds she had done to get where they were now.  


“No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come”  


Pandora always knew when to play the right songs when guilt plagued her mind. She began to shed a tear as she began to sing in tune with the words that pulled at her heart. She closed her eyes as she put her palms against the cold tile in front of her as she sang with the words softly.  


“When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide”  


Her voice cracked until she was no longer able to utter the lyrics. So much irony in those poetic verses. It was one of the few songs that truly spoke to her soul. Once the song was over, she sighed as she finished cleaning her body and walked out of the shower after turning the water off. She dressed in her secret maternity blue jeans with a loose black peasant top before walking out.  


“Well good morrow your majesty.” She mused dramatically as Nora came out of her room glaring daggers.  


“Shut up Anya… too early,” she growled as she walked past her into the bathroom herself. She always showered before bed so she didn’t have to wake up early the next day. The spoiled little princess had always been this way in both lifetimes.  


Anya smirked to herself. Despite everything this life gave her the chance to go back to her original personality before she became the monster she became. Her flamboyant persona was not an act which is why being a Theater minor was a fun outlet for her to express herself. It had never been an act just to gain trust. She was once like Prompto in her old youth. Perhaps that is why she chose to “kidnap” him. She wanted him to be strong for his king, true, but he also felt as if the boy needed more confidence. An optimistic young man should never lose his youth. Anya learnt that the hard way.  


“Good morning my love,” she said with a smile when she walked in to find her future husband dressing for work. He worked (ironically) as a high-ranking officer for the county police force where she and Nora’s mutual friend Alex worked part-time when she was not attending classes for Criminal Justice.  


“Good morning,” he yawned with a stretch. His stern, yet loving mix-matched eyes stared back at his love with concern. “Not sleeping well again?”  


“Unfortunately, … I fear I do not know where my nightmares spawned from, but at least it forces me to get up. You always hate forcing me out of bed in the morning after all,” she added with a small giggle.  


The officer sighed. “At least I no longer have to do early mornings for work… And you know I love it when you speak old-fashioned. Don’t you?” He came over and wrapped his strong arms around her holding her close to him.  


She moaned slightly damning her pregnancy hormones for making her want to rip their clothes off and make love before breakfast. “Love, you know I’ve been extremely sensitive as of late… We do need breakfast before work and classes.”  


He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I know come on, let’s go down for some breakfast.”  


Anya pouted suddenly. “My how many times I wish we had our own personal Ignis to cook us wonderful meals.”  


David shook his head. “If we did we would have to pay him. Come on, let’s just… have cereal like always.”  


“Very well,” she sighed dramatically as they made their way downstairs to find Nora already drinking her second cup of coffee.  


“Does the heat not scald your throat?” Anya asked with an eyebrow raised. “How you manage a second cup so quickly is beyond me.”  


“Practice,” was all she said. She was not much of a talking in the morning. Never was, never will be.  


“Just don’t drink all of it brat…” David added rolling his eyes with a small huff. Despite the fact they were living together, Anya’s love of her life had a strange relationship with Nora. It may have been the fact that Nora almost went out with his little brother Liam, or the fact that Nora did next to nothing and did not keep her room clean at all. When she was not at school she was always either sleeping or playing video games.  


“And that, my dear, is why you must cosplay with us. You would be the perfect Ravus Nox Fleuret.” Anya noted with a soft smile. “After all, I do plan on cosplaying Ardyn and you know how much I pair the two of them.”  


“I still don’t understand your logic of yaoi… especially with Ravus and Ardyn, but he is my favorite character. Don’t worry once I get time off and we find a Convention to go to I will be him for you. The armor should be a fun project as well.”  


“My logic, my love, is that how can a former prince of Tenebrae truly gain his way to the top? Unlike what Ignis explained about it simply being a matter of wartime, I highly doubt that is to be the case. Ardyn Izunia was the great Chancellor of Niflheim. I’m sure he had much influence on who rose and who fell. I could see Ravus being so overwhelmed that he would do anything to rise to the top so that he may secretly protect his beloved sister Lady Lunafreya. _Anything_ is the word. I’m sure that after a long and grueling two thousand years Ardyn would need some kind of sexual relief.” Anya suggested. Nora rolled her eyes at her friend and left the room feeling awkward.  


“Love, you have a very twisted mind sometimes but I still love you.” He kissed her on the cheek before sitting down with his cereal. Anya gave a fake smile that he hoped that her love would never catch onto. What she said was the truth but she would never be able to admit it.  


**_Ha, ‘he still loves you’ imagine what he would say if he knew who you truly were…  
_**

_What part of leaving me alone do you not understand daemon?_  


Anya sighed out of frustration. Why must that part of her ruin every good thing that comes into her life? The fact that she decided to cosplay Ardyn was because she wanted to face her fears. He had a lot of loyal fans which did not make much sense to the woman. She enjoyed cosplaying as Noctis’ best friend Prompto only because she was able to keep a true smile and do some fan service with her best friend to the degree that her future husband got jealous at times. He knew that it was all out of fun so he always allowed the two to commence in such frivolities.  


It was almost time for David to leave for work and the girls to take the bus. They were lucky enough to be able to obtain a beautiful house in the middle of a wooded area but close by to public transport. Nora was ecstatic with the small creek that went through their property because it was always fully stocked when the season was right and she spent a lot of her time out fishing when she was not studying or playing video games. Anya always grabbed her favorite new fedora before she left the house. She always got strange looks but that assessor had always been something similar to a security blanket for the former Chancellor. When they walked out the front door is when Anya knelt to the ground with a searing pain in her head causing her fedora to fall to the ground.  


“ANYA!” David called kneeling down instinctively to her aid.  


“NO! GO AWAY!” She screamed. It was not aimed towards her fiancé but towards the daemon that was now pulsing through her mind. He had never done such a thing before. Never. Something was up. What was happening?  


“What…what’s wrong?” Nora asked worried as she stood cautiously behind David. She didn’t know what it was but she had a bad feeling. A _very_ bad feeling. A feeling that reminded her of the Ardyn of Eos.  


That was when a large portal appeared before them. David held his lover close and placed his body in front of her instinctively while staring in awe of what was before him. It was nothing that the logical man had ever seen in his life. He took out his gun and aimed it at the winding bits of air that he thought would suck the three of them into. Nora secretly summoned a small dagger from her armiger and readied herself for whatever or whoever was coming through.  


That was when a blond man, clad in all black fell to the ground in front of her. He coughed a little and aimed his own gun at David when he sensed the possible danger. Nora dropped the dagger as she stared at the man in complete and utter shock. Anya just managed to look up and stare at the scene through squinted eyes.  


“Who…who are you?!” The stranger demanded. Unlike how he was when he a young man, his aim was steady and his resolve was firm.  


_I did a good job with him… even if he did not know it._ Anya mused silently trying to ignore the constant, dark chuckling inside of her mind. It was then that the blond turned the gun on her.  


“H…how? Noct fixed it! The daemons were wiped out!!” he demanded. Nora was at a loss for words until she felt a something slimy in her hands. She looked down and closed it once more not allowing anyone else to see what she has seen.  


Nora gasped out of fear and shock backing away. David immediately stood between the gun and his betrothed with a sturdy glare. “Get that thing away from my fiancé!” His voice was a dangerous one. One that reminded Nora and Anya of the man he once was.  


Two other men soon followed the blonde’s suit with the portal closing after their arrival. One was a large brawny man with a large sword while the other was a slim man who was obviously severely visually impaired and wore dark glasses to cover most of his scars.  


“She has the Starscourge!” The first stranger insisted pointing at the cowering woman standing behind David.  


“What the Hell!” The brute exclaimed getting his sword ready.  


Nora said nothing but looked at Anya along with a very confused ex High Commander. Both of them stared at the woman who knelt terrified on the doorstep.  


“That’s… impossible…”  


“An…Anya…” Nora whispered with an apologetic whisper. She turned to the three men. “Listen, please calm down. Anya here is our friend and she would never hurt anyone. I’m sure there’s a good…reason for all of this ok? Just, please put the weapons down.”  


“Who are you?” The blind man inquired.  


“No…no… not again… go away. I have done what he asked of me. I want you gone! Leave me alone!” Anya screamed now holding her head while assuming the fetal position.  


“Anya…” David began trying to kneel to his love.  


“NO! Stay back!” She pleaded. “Do not make me hurt him again! I will not turn him into a daemon again! I refuse!” His fiance’s eyes widened in shock.  


“What do you mean… again?” The officer asked her this softly trying his best to comfort his future wife. He hated seeing her suffer like this.  


“Um… what exactly is going on with her?” The blond lowered her gun and turned to Nora who seemed to be the calmest out of all of them. “If at plague exists in wherever we just ended up, then why is she able to hold them back so strongly?  


“It… It’s complicated?” Nora shrugged.  


Before any more questions could be asked the already brisk atmosphere was beginning to grow colder. Frost began to overtake the roots and plants surrounding them causing the group to shiver. This did not, however, effect Anya. She stayed in her position never wavering from her spot as if the suddenly frozen tundra did not bother her at all.  


“You have done as Zehakari has asked of you,” a warm voice rang through the trees. Anya looked up in terror. Not her. Anyone but her. She and the others have cursed and betrayed her. Why should she trust this ice goddess?  


“Sh… Shiva?” Anya’s words she thought were silent but were heard from the rest of the company.  


“Sh… sh… Shiva? As in… in the… H… Hindu… G…Goddess?” David shivered in complete confusion.  


“No, my love,” his partner sighed as she slowly got up trying to fight off the daemon’s constant laughter and accusations. Her voice was caught between a demonic distortion and her own feminine tone as if she were fighting off a horrible beast from the inside. The officer eyes widened as he saw the black goop coming from the eyes and mouth of the woman he loved. “As in the Glacian. One of the Six Astrals of Eos.”  


“That’s… that’s impossible,” he muttered.  


“As impossible as the three Chocobros minus Noctis showing up through some portal? Seriously Dave look with your eyes not your head for a change!” Nora’s voice was just as wisecracked as always.  


“Why must you always be so immature?” He huffed. David was very frustrated and scared. His future wife’s eyes and mouth were bleeding black, three men came tumbling out of a portal, and now a strange voice was coming out of nowhere. Before anyone could say any more words, the Glacian appeared before Anya who backed away in her obvious fight with the beast inside of her.  


“There is no need to fear me former fallen King,” she placed a hand of ice under the redhead's chin and lifted her head gently to meet her eyes. “Your time as the Accursed is over. Your penance will be to assist the second chosen King and hero of the Glaives to save this world that the god of Rebirth has created. Now that those from the present have met the souls of the past the daemons have appeared once more to scourge this town. If the problem is not resolved by the tenth year they will escape the confines of this great city and spread far and wide to consume the Earth. You must stop your other half before it is too late.”  


Shiva’s lips were placed on Anya’s forehead as her hands caressed either side of her cheeks. The woman that was once Ardyn Lucis Caelum screamed as she felt as if her body was splitting into two. Once the pain was gone the sudden coldness overtook her body as she knelt to the ground shivering for the first time in a very long time. As soon as she appeared, the goddess disappeared. A cold chuckle came from behind all of the slowly thawing humans. The group turned to face the appearance of the man himself.  


“Why thank you for freeing me from that pathetic vessel. I was getting weary of the constant mood swings, morning sickness, and constant bouts of sexual relations with the former Prince of Tenebrae.” Ardyn’s daemon seethed. His appearance was the same as it was in Eos. It seemed as if the female vessel had no effect on the daemon inside of her. “Now I am free to do as I wish. Maybe this time I can truly end the line of Lucis without the humanity that caused me to act as a hero in disguise. That was truly a weak-minded plan my dear, especially when you felt so much nostalgia from Prompto that you decided to push him to the right direction so that his courage would never again waver. Not to mention that you…”  


The evil being’s speech was interrupted when a blue flash of light pierced the man’s shoulder. In an instant, the shivering body of Nora was glaring at the dark man with eyes glowing pink.  


“Ah, the King remembers,” the daemon mused.  


“Get the hell off of our property,” she glared.  


“N… Nora…!” David yelled. “I don’t know how you did that, but you need to take that sword out of his arm. It’s hurting Anya…somehow!”  


The daemon smirked as the former monarch turned to find Anya still kneeling and clutching her now bleeding arm wincing in pain. Nora huffed and warped towards the others while the dark figure approached slowly to his other half’s betrothed.  


“Prompto! Gladio! Ignis! If any of you have a potion she needs one now!” Nora announced to the three of the remaining brothers.  


Ignis sighed and walked over until Gladio grabbed his arm. “Hey, how do we know we can trust them? We just showed up in this place and Ardyn just came out of that woman’s body.”  


Prompto was quietly trying to observe the scene in front of him. That girl “Nora” warped and glared at the doppelganger of Ardyn that was ripped from the cowering girl at the doorway. The one puzzling thing of all… they knew their names.  


“Gladio, I do not sense any malice from the girl. Only the daemon that came from her body. From what I can tell she is just a scared young woman who was hurt as well when Ardyn was stabbed. I am still blind, but I remember the sound of Noct’s warping ability from anywhere. We should take care of the woman first and ask questions afterward.” Ignis batted Gladio’s arm away as he walked to where the girls were kneeling. He took out the green container and handed it to Nora who immediately activated the potion onto Anya’s bleeding shoulder as if she had done it for years.  


“Th… Thank you… Ignis… N…Noct…” Anya panted with her hand never leaving her stomach.  


“Noct?” Ignis asked facing towards the two women.  


“GET AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY!” David’s voice reverberated through the woods as he grasped the ragged clothing attached to Ardyn.  


“Come now High Commander, I linger so that you may remember who you once were.” Without warning, the 2000-year-old grabbed hold of David and forced his mouth onto the former Prince. He pushed him away while he knelt to the ground with a sudden pain in his head.  


“DAVID!” Anya cried as she ran towards her beloved now not caring that her former half was standing above him.  


“I believe daylight has begun to rise,” her darker half sung. “Do take care of yourself and that child of yours. Lest he betrays you once more.”  


The daemon disappeared as his better half glared into the darkness where he once stood cradling her lover in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she held David close to him. She knew what he had done. That kiss returned all the memories he had of being Ravus Nox Fleuret.  


“How…” David panted as his attention was drawn to his left arm which was still attached. He closed and opened his gloved hand a few times before he realized that all of those memories were of his previous life. Not his current one. “I…do not understand…”  


Anya said nothing as she let go of him and ran away into the woods. Nora began to run after her but Gladiolus grabbed her arm first.  


“What the hell is going on!” He demanded.  


The high-ranking officer stood weakly and gave Nora a glare. “Why had memories of Prince Ravus of Tenebrae suddenly come to me after that bastard laid his lips on mine?”  


The former King of Lucis sighed. “It’s me Gladio,” she began. “It’s… Noctis…”  


“N…Noct?” Prompto piped up. “How… what… why are you a woman?”  


“Of all the things to ask your best friend that’s the first thing that came to mind?” She chuckled softly. “Glad to know you haven’t changed much.”  


“Noctis…” David breathed. “You will explain everything. _Now._ ”  


“Tch, fine.” She said annoyed. “Not that glad to see that you haven’t changed, to be honest. I was holding back a lot ya know. For Anya’s sake.”  


“From what I can tell,” Ignis began. “You have all been reborn in this other world correct? You as Noctis, David as Ravus, and Anya… as the Chancellor?”  


Nora was silent but nodded. “Yea Specs… But as you can tell, a lot has changed.”  


“Wait… That daemon that came out of her… he said that she…” David’s words trailed as he ran in the direction of the woman she loved. He wanted to know the truth from her not that ridiculous excuse for a royal. Sure, he was to help him before he died but… now that everything has changed he wanted to hear it all from his future wife. Even if she was the one who turned him into a daemon.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up to the memories of how she, as Nyx Ulric, died in Insomnia. She goes throughout her normal day until she finds three daemons in her basement and her lost power of Kingsglaive renewed.

_The sun was so bright. His skin was burning and cracking after he had finally defeated his mentor who had betrayed them all. How could he have not seen through his deception but how? He hid it so well. If he had known that Glaucus was Drautos in disguise… maybe he could have saved Insomnia. He closed his eyes as his body faded away after saving the princess. ___

Pale blue eyes opened only to close immediately with the rising sun peering into them. The stoic woman cursed mentally as she turned away from the window and wrapped her free arm around the slim, shirtless figure next to her. She smiled thoughtfully and brushed her fingers through his perfect blonde hair. Despite the fact that the gender was changed, Liam still kept that beautiful royal features that she had fallen in love with back in Insomnia. She had no choice but to let her go because it was the only way to save her from his own mentor. She was engaged after all and Noctis was a very lucky young man. At least that was what he had hoped. The Princess deserved happiness. Not a life of suffering which lead to being stabbed by the Chancellor. 

____

“Good morning Princess.” She whispered under her breath. She never wavered from her former persona of Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. The hero. (S)he had always been loyal to those he cared about deeply and wanted to be the hero which is why in this new life she joined the police force. This life better than the last. She was able to have a normal and peaceful life with Nyx’s reincarnated mother and sister. She was older than Liam when they met and was a few years his senior. David didn’t particularly enjoy the fact they were in love because of how protecting he was of Liam. The fact that Liam’s love worked under David in the police force did not help things either. Despite the fact that Nora was betrothed to Lunafreya in a previous life, the former King of Lucis was very encouraging of their relationship and eventual marriage. It had been about eight years already and they had to a son together. 

____

Alex sighed as she got herself up and pulled on a hoodie before heading to the bathroom for her morning tinkle. She came back to the room and groaned to herself realizing that her clothes were still in the basement in the dryer. She wasn’t used to dryers because back in Insomnia Nyx would always hang them up where he could see them and not even bother to put them away. Being part “housewife” was not an easy task for her. She kissed her sleeping husband once more before walking swiftly to the basement to retrieve the articles of clothing. 

____

When she got there something felt… off. While she quietly folded and placed the clean laundry in the basket to take upstairs, she heard a noise causing her to stiffen and let her old Glaive senses take over. Her replicas of her old kukuris were on display nearby so she silently grabbed them out of instinct and walked around to make sure that nothing was going to attack her. This has happened several times in the past but it had always been nothing. Simply her old instincts coming out to play in need of protecting her family. It wasn’t as if she had regained the powers that he once had. Nora and Reginald did not have the ring. She was still powerless. 

____

That was when the strangest thing happened. She felt a wave of energy going through her body. She shook slightly as she began breathing heavily but still clutching her blades. There were only two other times that she remembered having a feeling like this going through her entire body. The day King Regis gave her the Glaive powers and when the Kings of Lucis gave it to her once more before she had died in her previous life. “No… That’s… impossible. The ring was destroyed,” she mumbled. Before she had more time to think about the sensation a group of three Imps appeared. Instinctively, she warped with her kukuris and killed them before they could make it up to his family still sleeping peacefully upstairs. 

____

“Ok. Calm down Nyx. You know something is wrong but don’t let your family know. This is a new life. I’ll just talk to Nora and Anya about it when I get to school. Or… should I call them?” She added talking to herself. 

____

She warped. She had a small twinge in her stomach from how long it had been since she had done this, but she was able to keep herself together just fine as he always had. She decided that once she dropped Carlos off at school she would call Nora. Daemons in this world… That was not normal. They were supposed to have been destroyed. In this new world, they were promised peace. Promised a world with no daemons. No Empire invasions. No war amongst themselves. She sighed placing her weapons back in its case after wiping off the black goo with a rag and placed it in a place where no one could find it. 

____

She saw the light coming from the windows. It was normal for the light to not shine in her basement until after the sun rose a little. She just hated the fact that it had to shine directly in her face every morning when she woke up. Maybe she should invest in an eyemask… She sighed taking the clean basket and walking upstairs acting as if it was normal. When she got to the top of the steps, she saw her son walking sleepily back from the bathroom. 

____

“What’s wrong mom?” Carlos asked. He always seemed to have the ability to see through her and Liam. Was it from being the King’s former Shield? Despite his lack of remembering who he was in his past life he had always been stern and disciplined for a young eight-year-old. 

____

“Nothing Carlos. Good to see your up. Saves me the trouble of waking you.” Alex ruffled his hair before he had the chance to smack her playfully. Unlike most mothers, her previously manly life caused her to be a mom that enjoyed being rough with her son. The former Glaive chuckled as she entered her bedroom to find her husband sitting in bed with a strange look on his face. “Hey, you ok?” She asked her softly. 

____

“Um…yes.” He added with a frown. “I think my stomach is acting up again that’s all.” 

____

“Right, think you should take the day off?” 

____

“No! You know I can’t just abandon anyone that might be hurt or sick! I became a doctor for a reason Alex.” 

____

Liam gave her a look far too similar to the one Lunafreya had when she was planning to jump out of that airship. The former Glaive sighed. He never changed. Always such a troublemaker. “Alright, I’ll get some breakfast ready for the two of you. Carlos is already up so I’ll help him get dressed before heading to the kitchen.” Alex pulled up to her husband’s face to kiss lovingly before putting her Bluetooth on so that she could be hands free. 

____

“You alright getting dressed?” She asked her soon peeking into his room. Lately, he had insisted on being independent enough to dress himself with no help. 

____

“Yea mom,” he nodded. “I’m fine.” 

____

“Alright, I’ll make some eggs and toast for breakfast how do you want them? Over easy ok?” Alex asked her son who was dressing. 

____

“Yes.” He nodded with a smile. “You know I don’t really have a preference.” 

____

Alex nodded and headed downstairs. Sometimes Alex wondered if Carlos remembered his previous life sometimes because of how mature he was. She set up the food in order to start cooking while she pressed the button on her earpiece. Not like she wasn’t used to it. 

____

“Call Nora,” he ordered. Alex let the phone ring a few times until the royal picked up. 

____

“Nyx?” Her voice was nervous. Alex knew something was up now… 

____

“What is going on? I have my Glaive powers back and three Imps attacked me in my basement. From the sound of your voice something is happening.” 

____

There was silence on the other end save for a sigh that Nora let out slowly. “There is a big problem… Gentiana showed up right after a portal appeared in front of our house. Prom showed up along with Gladio and Specs. Anya started freaking out because apparently the daemon part of her was still attached to her and Zehakari sent Shiva to take that part of her away. That side became its own being and in the same form that she was back in Eos. Specs and I decided that we should call him Ardyn and Anya by her new name to make sure we keep the difference. For right now she’s not going to class today and honestly, I’m not sure if I should go myself. Ardyn apparently has the secret power that we have to give memories back to the ones we care about and ended up giving David his memories back. The jerk refused to have me explain and tried to get Anya to explain but she ran out and refused to talk to him. He stormed off to work without another word. Apparently, Anya used her illusions to keep her hidden until he left. My guess is that you got your Glaive powers back once the ring reappeared on my hand.” 

____

Alex sighed as she flipped some eggs. “So… we have to watch out for Ardyn then… And… that means the head of the police is now even more of an ass… And I’m related to him…” 

____

Nora scoffed. “I guess.” 

____

“Look, maybe Anya just needs space. I know she feels a lot of guilt, so maybe I should pick you and the boys up and let her alone for a bit?” Alex suggested this because she knew she might just need space. 

____

“Uh… you know we got fangirls at school, right? Do you really think they’d leave lookalikes alone? Especially Prom. I heard tons of girls say he’s even hotter with the chin fuzz.” Nora’s voice seemed a little annoyed. 

____

Alex smirked with a small chuckle. “You’re just jealous. Anya and I both know how you _really _feel about him,” she teased.__

____

__It was no secret that Nora was neck deep into the little thing that fangirls call “yaoi.” Through this aspect, the former King realized that she had never really been in love with Luna the way a future husband should be. The idea of Promptis sparked her interest and at first, she had read some fanfiction out of pure intrigue. She then realized that it wasn’t just a bromance between the two of them but an unspoken… love. A love stronger than that of just best friends/lovers. While she played the game, she noticed all the small things that Prompto did and said that screamed that his blonde companion could have loved him while the prince was completely oblivious. Alex was sure that whatever brought the Chocobros to this world was going to force Nora into a situation where she would have to confront Prompto of his feelings for the former Lucian royal along with tell him that he realized she loved him in return._ _

____

__“Oh shut up!” she yawned._ _

____

__“Either way I’m taking you to school. I know Anya needs space and is probably really anxious right now so that’s not exactly a good thing to have when you’re in classes. You need that morning workout if daemons are back you know.”_ _

____

__Nora let out a whine. “Oh, come on! I just met my best friends again and I STILL have to go work out? Bad enough I bet Gladio will make me train again!”_ _

____

__“All the more reason to work out,” Alex suggested with a smirk. “You need to stay strong, right?”_ _

____

__“Fine… I’ll be waiting then,” the former prince grumbled. “I was hoping to go back to bed.”_ _

____

__“Alright, well Carlos and Liam are coming down for breakfast. I’ll get you after I drop Carlos off.”_ _

____

__“Thanks Nyx.”_ _

____

__“Your welcome. Your majesty.” Alex whispered the last of it before hanging up the phone._ _

____

__Liam smiled sitting down next to Carlos who ate his food sitting up as if he were royalty. The out-numbered woman of the group seemed to be the only one who didn’t eat or act like a royal. She was just as determined as she always had been to show respect and whatnot, but when she was not on duty or at school Alex had always been very laid back._ _

____

__“Who were you talking to?” Liam asked with a sweet smile._ _

____

__“Nora,” she replied easily. “Anya isn’t feeling well and Nora being…well Nora… She slept in late and missed the bus. I have to pick her up.”_ _

____

__Carlos rolled her eyes. “Aunt Nora sleeps so much! When she babysits me all she does is sit me in front of the TV and takes a nap!”_ _

____

__Alex chuckled. “Yes, well he’s got a sleepy personality what can I say?”_ _

____

__Liam shook his head before delving back into his food. After they were finished eating Alex kissed her husband goodbye before taking Carlos to the car and driving him off to school. Her eight-year-old son tended to listen to read while his mother listened the music that played. _I guess that’s where Gladio got it from…_ _ _

____

__“Hey Carlos,” she began to break the silence. “If you were to choose the best character in Kingsglaive, who would you say it was?”_ _

____

__“Hmm? Oh, well I mean Clarus is pretty awesome… even if he was killed almost immediately by Glauca. I mean he died defending his King. It’s the most honorable thing someone could do.”_ _

____

___Of course he would go with himself…_ “What about Nyx? I mean he’s the hero after all!” _ _

____

__“Eh, everyone likes him. I’d rather like a character that doesn’t get enough credit.”_ _

____

__Alex frowned. Even if he was the reincarnate of King Regis’ Shield… he was still her son this time around. Couldn’t he at least like the hero of Insomnia? Silence befell the car again until they reached the school._ _

____

__“Have fun Carlos!” Alex waved as her son left waving goodbye after giving his mother a kiss._ _

____

__She waited until he was safely through the doors before going to drive off to pick up Nora. She didn’t get far before heard a strange noise behind school grounds. She pulled over and turned the car off. She took her gun just in case before she crept into the woods nearby following the sound. She heard someone who sounded as if they were breathing heavily. A female in her late twenties from the sound of it. Alex was always able to pinpoint these things because since she was born her senses were sharp. She guessed it was a side effect of the way she died: frying in the sunlight. She kept her gun up just in case and pulled a branch back to find a woman that seemed to have the features of Iris Amicitia. She instinctively held out a long halberd out ready to charge at Alex._ _

____

__“Who are you?” She demanded. “Where am I? What was that bright light?”_ _

____

__“Woa, calm down ok?” Alex said calmly putting the gun back in the holster. “I’m Alex. I know where your brother is and I can take you with me.”_ _

____

__“How…how do you know Gladdy?” She asked cautiously with an eyebrow raised not putting the weapon down._ _

____

__“Well… In this world, my friends and I were reincarnated from those who died in Eos. I was one of the Kingsglaive… Nyx Ulric.”_ _

____

__“N…Nyx?” She repeated. “Aren’t you the one who helped Lady Lunafreya?”_ _

____

___So… my story didn’t die with me …huh…_ Alex smiled fondly. “Yes. I… had no idea that my sacrifice was known to the rest of Lucis.” _ _

____

__Iris put her weapon down and frowned. “Alright… I don’t know what that thing was or how I got here, but… please take me to my brother.”_ _

____

__Alex nodded. “Follow me… Um, is there a way to make that any shorter? Those kinds of weapons are not normal in this world.”_ _

____

__Iris nodded. She had a custom weapon that she could easily break into a smaller, more manageable battle ax. Alex led her to her car and drove off. On the way, she explained the situation so that she was not completely taken by surprise by the time they got to the house. She smiled sadly at the thought of seeing Noctis again. The former Kingsglaive just hoped that they would be able to last through this new adventure before it became a big problem._ _

____


End file.
